powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Death horseman94
Reminder: When you leave a message, sign your post with the symbol below so I can respond to you: ~~~~ Spring Cleaning this Site I think we can agree that some level of spring cleaning is needed on this site, so I'm opening the talk with admins/mods which ones really should go or at least need work. The Transcendent Physiology deletions were result of mis-communication/too much enthusiasm but there was some basis behind it. I have been considering deletion of few of the Variations at times, and from the commentary there is some interest from the members/admins/mods as well. The other group seems to be meta/omni/absolute powers, some consideration over which ones are worth keeping and which are just slapping "works on every level/power" and should either be deleted or Edited to make them better. So, what do you think? Powers you think should go/be Edited? --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:16, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Didn't send you this when others answered, so: :"I was thinking about creating a blog-page so the members know what's going on, but informing you lot first is the first thing before that. :First thing would be checking if any given power can be fixed to usable state, with deletion as the last measure. :I'll add "before creating absolute/meta/omni-powers, get approval of Admin/mod, first step is to explain how it isn't "just like (power) but more" to Rules. Any new powers that don't get approval can be deleted unless it's something really interesting." That's part of the second point, checking if they are usable and merging too similar powers. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:44, May 9, 2018 (UTC) So we're on the same page with this. Check the existing absolute/mega/omni powers and Transcendent Physiology Variations (as those were the ones that kicked this up) for overlaps/duplicates, pages that are pretty much (power)+ without anything more, and in general cleaning up. See if the page can be updated to something usable, similar pages merged and if nothing else works deletion, which I think should be agreed by mods/admins to keep possibly usable pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:03, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Please don't delete one of my pages. ChocolateElemental (talk) 22:26, May 10, 2018 (UTC) The internet is supposed to be a open and free environment, (same with wikis in that regard). As for your argument that people would MAY dislike the meta powers, well, that's generally up to them, there's nothing wrong with disliking them, but you please shouldn't remove them, because again, some people loved those powers anyways. At the end of the day, opinions don't necessarily matter on wikis. Wikis are mean't for learning about and gain more knowledge, not a competition to see who's the most creative at making articles, that's not how it all is. Nothing needs to be perfect. As for Meta Omnipotence, I'd say no, that will be an exception, again, Meta powers and transcendent physiologies are overall fine to create, but creating a much more higher Omnipotence? Absolutely not. I hate to destroy your utopian table set but you are denying the truth I have been explaining about. For instance, when I've created the Transcendent Poltergeist Physiology page, I saw some people that were very impressed with the piece of work I've established. There's nothing wrong with similarity since it is indeed again, different from actual duplications of something. I'm sorry, but what you and the other admins are possibly doing is just going to change the wiki in a bad way. Wikis are meant to be balanced between freedom and order. Too much order will result in no fun, and too much chaos will result in the wiki being overrun with unwanted and unrelated stuff in here. Another piece of advice is that restricting people's creations severely isn't going to help the situation at all, again, it'll not only make the wiki change in a bad perspective, but people wouldn't be happy and people will just leave the wiki permenantly all together. Take my advices to heart and you'll won't have any problems. Overall, I'd say you should leave the wiki the way it is, it's good enough. I understand that'll may sound crazy, but you have to trust me. ChocolateElemental (talk) 22:30, May 10, 2018 (UTC) How about Page needs work instead if you don't plan to delete them... --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:17, May 11, 2018 (UTC) That new category idea is starting to sound better... --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:19, May 11, 2018 (UTC) Well, if you want to merge the housekept pages, the pages will have to look like this for example. http://tf2freakshow.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior Which allows you to select the subpages by clicking the small tabs. This is a highly recommended option since the housekept pages will have been merged into the other articles. Again, this is a recommended option to implement/use if it does exist on the other wikis also, even here. ChocolateElemental (talk) 20:00, May 11, 2018 (UTC) Here's the source material to creating subpages. So yeah, good luck administrators, you're going to need it. ChocolateElemental (talk) 13:44, May 13, 2018 (UTC) http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Tabber ChocolateElemental (talk) 14:59, May 13, 2018 (UTC) You're much welcome. �� ChocolateElemental (talk) 16:46, May 14, 2018 (UTC) Need your help with this new power from my comic. In the non-fiction base I was born with a triangle on my crown with a scar through it. I transferred this concept into my comic idea and call it "Eye Of Providence"...which is a real thing base on Logic Manipulation. Could you help understand this power. This is also for fun. I don't wanna gain anything from this but understanding and wisdom through my life's journey. Thank you US VETERAN 82nd CAB, NC "All the Way" Is is ok to make a page like this?: Summary Text here limitations *text here known users *death kun (just an example) Above clouds (talk) 06:33, June 6, 2018 (UTC) Ok tanks for the help can i call you death kun? Above clouds (talk) 12:09, June 6, 2018 (UTC) Is board game characters can be used? To death~chan Above clouds (talk) 05:48, June 8, 2018 (UTC) If there is something wrong i wont do it again i promise Above clouds (talk) 10:57, June 12, 2018 (UTC) Seeing that the one who deleted it was Imouto? --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:02, June 23, 2018 (UTC) From what I remember, it was deleted and then returned once. Then there was argument over it and it was considered to be too close to existing power. You'll have to ask Imouto about the details, I honestly can't remember. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:12, June 23, 2018 (UTC) Omnipotence Embodiment Seeing as it was basically Omnipotence there is no reason to try to fix the problem with it and just leave it be But I can fix it if you want me to Imouto 00:29, June 24, 2018 (UTC)Imouto-tan (talk) I want to know if I can save powers to my profile or something similarGod of powers (talk) 10:51, July 17, 2018 (UTC) Well, can I ask you about this: '"What can illusion power be mistaken for?" '? Hi btw nice avatar picture.--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 19:59, August 13, 2018 (UTC) Your welcome--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 18:41, August 14, 2018 (UTC) Has Ajimu Najimi been banned from being added on other pages of powers she has demonstrated or can we still add her? (I'm Brazilian and I'm on Google Translate)MinusKing13 (talk) 19:06, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Adding Ajimu to other powers is the same as adding Omnipotence as a limitation to every power. There isn't a reason to. She is a user of Complete Arsenal, meaning she already has ever power on the wikia. So adding her to other powers is pointless. This same argument happened before and the answer was simply not to add her to other powers, since its obvious she already has it.SageM (talk) 19:17, August 15, 2018 (UTC)SageM Yeah, that's what I thought, nice one, Sage. Add the original Captain America (Earth-616) in the Known Users and Gallery for Enhanced Condition Hi admin. I need your help. On the discussion for the 616 Captain America, me and other people agree that the original Captain America need to be add in the Known Users list and Gallery for EC. Look at the recent comments, and you will see that me and other people have agree for the original Captain America need to be add in Enhanced Condition page. Can you add him in the EC page? Thank you very much.(Fightnightwinger (talk) 01:32, August 18, 2018 (UTC)) Hi, I aspired to be a writer so right now I am practicing on the fanfiction.net. I have a story I am planning to write, where my character can replicate the Powers of others. However, there are some weaknesses to that. First, When he replicates a person's abilities, his replicating ability will temporarily shut down as his body adjusts to the new powers. Second, he cannot replicate magical abilities, if he wants to learn magic you have to do that the old-fashioned way. Third, he cannot absorb powers from energy based beings, because the being may be absorbed into his cells, destroying him from the inside out. Fourth, decapitation, or incineration, would still mean permanent death. A bullet to the head would heal if he had regenerative abilities, but it would take time and there may be aftereffects. Finally number five, no matter what kind of power she absorbed, he would still be human, which means he would need to eat and have oxygen, sleep would be nice, but with a healing factor it wouldn't be a dealbreaker, as long as he kept food in his system he would continue to function, the belt at a slightly diminished rate. What do you think of these weaknesses? Are there enough for a person with power replication? What if I was planning on giving them the full power? Supermonkey04 (talk) 17:12, August 21, 2018 (UTC) This Is Awsome to have and well Created by many I Wanted just to complimant. Thanks for your time. ~~EM~~EM When could Scarlet Witch create Willpower based constructs? Besides Force fields Rangerfan14 (talk) 12:39, August 28, 2018 (UTC)Rangerfan14 Thank you for allowing me to edit the Dragon power, your looking at an expert on Dragons and Dinosaurs, I hope they make a dragon power that even I might be interested in! Tragould 19:03, October 2, 2018 (UTC)Tragould P.S. You are welcome to come to either Reversal of the Dragonheart, Pokemon, Ben10 Heroes Unite, Dreamweavers wiki at anytime! Tragould 19:03, October 2, 2018 (UTC)Tragould CarverSindile (talk) 19:02, October 7, 2018 (UTC) What characters can appear in the user section of any of the superpowers page on this this wikia? If I was to create a character and publish it on DeviantArt or Wattpad, could I then put it on the users section? If not, may I ask why? Light "Kayla" Lady (talk) 20:15, October 8, 2018 (UTC) What does nigh omnipotent actually mean? other say it's a nonsense term. How strong exactly is nigh omnipotent? If two nigh omnipotent beings fight, how do you decide with one's better? re: adding character CarverSindile (talk) 04:51, October 11, 2018 (UTC) What do you mean fan made verses? How can it be fan made if the characters are totally original and belong to me? https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/fanmade The definition in the above link does not apply to my character since it's not fan made for any existing works of fiction. Doesn't make much sense if I published something online it automatically becomes copyrighted yet I can't put it in here? re: adding character CarverSindile (talk) 03:34, October 12, 2018 (UTC) "It makes a lot of sense. Anybody can make a character, but only recognized, officially published work can go on our lists because they would be overfilled with people's own work. It applies to everyone here, no personal fiction allowed unless officially published and recognized. That and the users can be researched and often demonstrate the power in use like a gif, video or picture." How many people would have to know my works of fiction for the above to apply? How's it going death horseman 94.--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 14:48, October 14, 2018 (UTC) Great. I feel great because soon I'm gonna cosplay as natsu. Anyway thanks for the reply. Also I wonder how you get to be an admin. I think being an admin is great but it requires a lot of responsibility.--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 18:40, October 14, 2018 (UTC) Can you tell me where to sign up for an admin. I'm only saying this when I'm ready. When I'm ready. Where do I go to become an admin. Does kuopiofi give admin rights or no.--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 21:56, October 14, 2018 (UTC) Kuopiofi is preventing me from editing Speed Shrinking, he's didn't contribute anything to the page, he just made it incredibly vague and plain, alit of people are telling me they don't understand it. What do I do? - Angel38621 Meta Power Reflection Please lock this meta power reflection page on that "indefinite" mode as it would take much more than 24 hours to sort this out as other wise the page will be messed with again after 24 hours. I have already requested this to Koupiofi but looks like he/she isn't online right now. So, instead can you do it?Nekron2 (talk) 10:00, October 15, 2018 (UTC) Sorry. Maybe I'll try next time. I just really want to contribute to the wiki that's all. Because this wiki is the only wiki I feel fit in with everyone.--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 10:28, October 15, 2018 (UTC) Jeffreyover9000 (talk) 00:04, October 17, 2018 (UTC)Why did you delete my article? I just wanted to make an article. I just wanted people to even, remotely like me. Jeffreyover9000 (talk) 00:05, October 17, 2018 (UTC)Sorry for asking you Wrong person, sorry. Boop! Hey Death-Chan o3o Omuni (talk) 00:02, October 19, 2018 (UTC) HELP Could you help me polish my fist power page please https://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Omni-Procreation_Manipulation MYTHNERD (talk) 15:17, October 29, 2018 (UTC) Please unlock the Speed Shrinking power page. Koupifi only made the Capibility section so oblivious and vague that I have people asking me how it works. Everyone I tried to make the page more specific, so people could actually know how the power operates, kouoifi just made it more vague and indetailed tot he point where people are asking me IRL how it works and now he has locked it. Please unlock it. Angel38621 (talk) 16:03, November 5, 2018 (UTC) I know It’s just that I want my own variation of omnipotence And I told kuopiofi I take back my statement on hurting sageM.--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 23:48, November 5, 2018 (UTC) What happened was I got really mad because I explained to kuopiofi I wanted to make a variation of omnipotence Called realitypotence. Realitypotence: simplified version of Omnipotence Based on reality warping Then he said that he doesn’t take any more variations of omnipotence. I got mad and asked then why did sagem get metapotence He said because that was long time ago I got super mad and said the I wanted to beat sagem stuff then Then you came along Sagem talked to me that he wasn’t the one who made it. DYBAD was the one. I stopped threatening him after that I also wasn’t going to direct my anger to DYBAD because he’s an admin so I would definitely get banned for threatening to give him black eyes.--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 11:24, November 6, 2018 (UTC) I haven’t made realitypotence yet. I’m not sure it’s gonna work considering what kuopiofi said about it. I don’t know if you believe it’s a valid power.--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 00:40, November 7, 2018 (UTC) I told you I havent made the power yet. Though what do you think of this realitypotence Basically simplified version of omnipotence based on reality warping. What do you think of it Is it a valid power.--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 16:19, November 7, 2018 (UTC) It has nothing to do with reality warping It’s just based on reality warping.--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 22:53, November 7, 2018 (UTC) Like how metapotence has nothing to do with logic manipulation but is based on it--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 23:02, November 7, 2018 (UTC) I’m saying it’s valid because the law of identity from demon king daiyamo basically has this power. Her omnipotence is based on reality warping. Kind of like sai akutos omnipotence is bAsed on logic manipulation.--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 14:45, November 10, 2018 (UTC) There can only be one user of lrw because it can affect users of omnilock, reality separation, and conceptual transcendence. Even the highest version of RW cannot affect those that transcend reality. Lrw basically allows you to beat omnilocks and those that transcend reality as it’s a simplified version of op.--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 18:19, November 10, 2018 (UTC) But there’s not one that’s based on RW I checked everyone of them and there’s not one based on it. That’s the only reason I brought it up.--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 16:29, November 11, 2018 (UTC) Say, just so you know, Dragon Embodiment will be my only concept-of-living-things embodiment power. I have no plans whatsoever in making another one. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 23:15, November 19, 2018 (UTC) Hi. The discussion was only out of hand because of the fact that Omuni said someone else made the page edits, when that obviously wasn't the case. He claimed that Kirie made the page edits to Temporal Singularity, but when i checked the history the only person who did was Omuni. So whether it was intentional or not, he did lie about making the actual edits to the page. Thats what the argument was about. He claimed one thing, but the evidence shows he was wrong. even if it was discussed behind the scenes, the fact remains that he made the changes to the page and then turned around and claimed that he didn't. Thats why the debate got out of hand.SageM (talk) 22:02, December 2, 2018 (UTC)SageM When you make a claim about not doing something and then its proven that you actually did, it sets a bad example for your credibility. Things like that get to be annoying and lead to arguments about what actually happened.SageM (talk) 22:07, December 2, 2018 (UTC)SageM Thanks for Welcoming me on the Anti-Adhesion page... What I was looking up that Particular of Dexter's Lab where he Laminated himself to stay Clean, This was right on Google. Makes me wonder, This Dexter's Lab Episode is the only Recording of Anti-Adhesion... Is there seriously no other Show, Comic, Game or Anime with a Character in this?.... There's so much we don't know about it. Thanks for Welcoming me When I commented on the Anti-Adhesion, When it came to the Particular, Episode of Dexter's Lab where he laminated himself so he can stay Clean, This was found on Google. This is interesting because this was the only thing Recorded here, Is there Seriously no other Media that has this in it? I believe there's so much about Anti-Adhesion we don't know about. --Joseph Barker (talk) 09:14, December 5, 2018 (UTC)joseph Barker Hey man how do I add links to pages I create or add pictures? Hi, I was just browsing through the powers and wanted to know more about how "Infinite Supply" would properly work. Some people would say, "I wish for ------." while others would say, "I want ------." I just wanted to know if there were any proper phrases or if I could wish to possess this ability alongside the powers of (There's a lot of them, so just be patient.) : Flight Cloaking Psychic Navigation ALL Creation Powers I know that this is a LIST of powers that I've been CRAVING since I found this site, so thanks for bearing with me. I know what started out as a simple question turned into a trip to the grocery store for superpowers. Thanks for bearing with me! ShadyHunter101 (talk) 07:46, December 7, 2018 (UTC) Hey man I added a power to my page, I was hoping you’d help me create it. While I’m not new to this site I’m new to the format in which add links, images and such to create Abilities/ add them. If you get the chance please look at my profile or talk page which ever would show the rough Draft of the power I created. It’s called Primordial Space Manipulation RegalHarbinger (talk) 18:09, December 7, 2018 (UTC)RegalHarbinger Could you help me edit Primal Space Manipulation? I'd like any advice you can give.RegalHarbinger (talk) 03:16, December 10, 2018 (UTC)RegalHarbinger Is there no opposite power to Unreachability? I wouldn’t necessarily count distance defiance as one , it doesn’t follow the logic of being an opposite to unreachability due to the fact that it cannot cancel or negate the “distance” of unreachability. Like something that would allow one to have unlimited reach regardless of conceptual or dimensional barriers/ constraints.RegalHarbinger (talk) 17:37, December 12, 2018 (UTC)RegalHarbinger Hi, Death. Do you think you can help me out? I want you take take a look at a few pages I made, Celestial Element Manipulation and Abyssal Element Manipulation. Someone said that they’re just demonic and angelic elemental manipulation with different names but I feel like I should get a second opinion.--Dain19 (talk) 20:13, December 15, 2018 (UTC) Scratch that, that same critic just deleted those two pages.